Amnesia
by barnesy14
Summary: This is a modern day story of Tris and Tobias and what happens when Tris wakes up from being in a car crash. The title sorta gives it away, but I have planned a big plot twist! Mwhahaha! Please Read :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my new story that I have been meaning to write for a while! Please read the A/N at the bottom as it will have some important info about the story! Thanks, here's chapter one!**

 **Tris' POV**

As I get the cups down from the cupboard, the sun catches on the diamond of my marriage ring. I smile. My mind flickers back to the happiest day of my life: my wedding day. A pair of arms snaking around my waist break me from my trip down memory lane. "Morning." he says.  
"Morning." I turn around in his arms and lightly kiss his lips. "I'm making coffee, do you want some?"  
"I thought you'd never ask," a light laugh escapes my mouth. "right, I gotta go to work now, see you later." he says, as he grabs his coffee he places a kiss on my forehead and is gone.

I look at my watch, 8 o'clock, I better get going to work, I work at a local primary school, whereas Tobias is in the police force. I hop into my small red car and begin the drive. In a couple of months it will be Tobias and I's 2 year anniversary. I can't wait to see what he'll do. I carry on driving, my hands gripping the wheel as I go across the junction at a green light, I look to my right just as the truck slams into the side of my car.

 **Tobias' POV**

I sit at my desk, tapping my pen on the paperwork in front of me. I stare at the phone waiting for it to call, we have had none today, all the criminals seem to be on holiday. I let out an exasperated sigh.  
Yes, I mean seriously, where's all the action today?" I have been working with Amar for years and have become quite close friends, at the start he wanted to be more, but I soon made it clear that I didn't.

The phone rings and I let out a whoop. "Finally!"

"Hello, Chicago Police Department, how can I help you?"  
"Well, umm there's been an accident, I don't know what to do." A women frantically says.  
"Okay, is anyone hurt, have you called an ambulance?"  
"Yes there is a young women and she's unconscious, she's losing quite a lot of blood."  
"Okay, get someone to call an ambulance and we'll be right there."

I grab the keys for the car and signal for Amar to join me. We hop in and start the sirens. As we weave our way through the traffic, I can see where the accident has occurred. A truck is on it's side, and just next to it is a small red familiar car...

 **A/N: Okay, so I know that was a pretty short and rubbish chapter, but I just want to get a feel for the story. I have a brief idea of where it's going to go, but not sure if I'm going to carry it on. If you feel like I should leave a comment or PM me, thank youuu!**

 **~Barnesy14**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh. My. Lord. It has been a whole year! I am so sorry! My pet hate is people who never update their fanfiction and now I'm one of those people! I have totally neglected this story! Again, I am very sorry. Anyway this is chapter two.**

 **TOBIAS' POV  
** I stare at the white wall of the hospital room, my eyes blurred with tears. This was not meant to happen. Things like this don't happen to people you know, only to people on TV or in the newspaper. My mind was spinning desperately, trying to grab onto something that I knew was real. Disinfectant is in the air as I bounce my knee, the strong smell leaking up into my nose. I rest my head in my hands, the plastic chair I'm sat on is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Minutes were slowly stretching into hours as we waited. Tris' brother was sat beside me; his hands anxiously tugging on the ends of his hair. How could I let this happen? Only this morning everything was normal, how could it change so quickly? She had to be okay. She just had too.

3 hours later Caleb and I were still in the same position in the waiting room; my eyes have moved from the wall to the floor, a symbol of how my hope is fading as time passes. But I can't give up. I won't. The gradual sounds of footsteps approaching my reach my ears and my head shoots up. A doctor is walking towards the both of us: his white coat flying out to his sides as he takes long strides. A clipboard is clutched to his chest and his face looks weathered, the expression on his face serious. His grey hair sits tidily on his hair yet his icy blue eyes look tired.  
"Are you both here for Mrs Eaton?" I nod our confirmation, only wanting to hear the information about Tris.  
"How is she?" Caleb asks as my voice seems to have failed me. His voice sounds scratchy and I can tell he has been crying. I can bring myself to feel no sympathy or guilt for not consoling him however, as I am in the exact same situation.  
"Currently Mrs Eaton is stable after a long time in surgery. She had several injuries to her..." his voice begins to sound as if it's underwater as he gives us a list of all Tris' injuries. I catch words such as broken rib. Fracture. Blood. But I can't bring myself to process the information. How has this happened?  
"When can we see her?" I speak for the first time in hours and am surprised at how weak I sound.  
"She is awake now, however, we are only going to permit one visitor at a time so you will have to decide between yourselves who that shall be. But there is something else I must tell you before you go in."

 **TRIS' POV  
** Wearily I open my eyes. I'm met with a shock of white. White walls. White ceiling. White bed sheets. Where am I? A nurse is by my beside sorting out an IV drip that is running into my arm. "Where am I?" I don't recognise the sound of my voice. It is coarse and rough and hurts to use. What happened?  
"You're in a hospital. You were in an accident. Can you remember?" My brows furrow as I strain to remember what happened. It feels like a fog has been pulled over my mind that refuses to lift. I shake my head and the nurse gives me a look of concern as she leaves the room, presumably to bring in the doctor. The Doctor, that I'm told is called Dr. Brown, walks in. He is followed by the nurse who I saw when I woke up. After an examination and a set of questions, which I struggled to answer, the Doctor left and said that some people wanted to see me. Minutes later an attractive man looking to be in his early twenties came into the room. His eyes lit up when he saw me though I could see the pain and fatigue behind the joy. His chocolate coloured hair is sticking up in odd angles and I get the impression that he has not slept for a while.  
"Tris," He gasps, his voice breathless as though he had been running, "I thought I had lost you." I frown. Tears threaten to fall onto his cheeks.  
I open my mouth and say, "Who are you?"

 **A/N: Okay, so hopefully I won't leave this story for another year to update! I'll try to do it as soon as possible and get into a routine. Thanks for reading!**  
 **~Barnesy14 :)**


End file.
